Freedom of the Press
by Chfan
Summary: Calvin doesen't want to be the Head Journalist of the school paper...until he leans of the 1st amendment. Please R&R.
1. English project

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. I wish I did, though…

Description: When Calvin is chosen as Head Journalist of the school paper, he doesn't want to at first. However, when he learns of the first amendment in history class…Chaos ensues.

This is my first story. Please R&R.

**Freedom of the Press**

"_Sigh_…"

A 6-year-old boy, more commonly known as Calvin, with spiky blond hair was sitting at his desk

"_Same boring classroom, same boring English projects...same boring life." _he thought.

"All right, class, our new English project is to run the school paper for two months." said his teacher, Miss Wormwood, a woman with graying hair, a smoking problem, and a constantly decreasing patience with Calvin.

Calvin just sighed again, although some of his classmates cheered.

"I'm now going to hand out your positions. Pick them out of this hat."

All over the classroom, kids were picking small slips of paper with their jobs written on them out of the hat.

"Ooh…I'm a photographer!" said a girl with brown hair and mixed feelings toward Calvin's hyperactiveness, named Susie.

Whispers of things like "I'm a comic writer" and "What job did you get?" echoed around the classroom.

Calvin looked down at his slip.

**Head Journalist**

was written on it.

He resisted the urge to yell "BORING!" at the top of his lungs.


	2. Freedom of the press

Review: To Swing123, thanks! This chapter is longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.

**Freedom of the Press**

"I'm home." Calvin said indifferently.

Even when Hobbes, his tiger, pounced on him and blasted them both into the backyard, Calvin didn't seem to notice.

"Woo hoo hoo!" yelled Hobbes.

He didn't realize that Calvin was walking towards the door.

"Why so glum?" Hobbes asked Calvin.

Calvin took a big breath, then said "WelligotthepositionofheadjournalistintheschoolpaperandIreallyreallydon'twanttobutmisswormwoodsaysIhavetoandIalreadyhaveamuontainofhomeworkandmomsaysifmygradesdon'timprovenotvforamonthandthisisjustanotherthingtoworryabout!"

Calvin's face turned blue, then purple.

"Calvin, _breathe_." Hobbes said.

Calvin collapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

----------------------------------------------------------

In Calvin's room, Calvin was reading his history book, although he seemed to be reading the same paragraph over and over.

"_The first amendment states that Congress shall pass no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the government for a redress of grievances."_, said the paragraph.

"_Why can't the government speak English?" _thought Calvin.

"Problems with your homework?" asked Hobbes.

"Yeah." said Calvin. "I don't understand a word of this."

"Maybe I can help."

"Yeah, and pigs will fly."

"I believe I've been insulted!"

"Yes you have, furball!"

"You mutton face!"

"Chowder head!"

They started fighting.

"CALVIN, QUIT BANGING AROUND AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

They stopped fighting.

"So, need any help?"

"Shut up."

------------------------------------------

"AARGH!" Calvin yelled.

"Calvin, all it means is that the government can't support or deny rights to any certain religion, can't stop people from telling or writing the truth…" explained Hobbes.

"That's it!" Calvin yelled.

"What's it?"

"The first amendment! It's the answer to my problems!"

"How?"

"I can write anything in the school paper as long as it's true!"

_Me and my big mouth, _thought Hobbes. _I could've kept quiet, but NO!_


	3. Susie

Reviews: Thanks, everyone, for reviewing. The real plot starts here.

Disclaimer: Still not owning Calvin and Hobbes.

Why should I have to WORK for everything? It's like saying I don't deserve it! -Calvin

**Freedom of the Press**

"OK, the GROSS meeting will now come to order! Dictator-for-life Calvin presiding!" Hobbes announced.

"Hear, hear!" Calvin said, imitating a crowd of people. "Agenda Supervisor Hobbes, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, first, it says that we need to…help you with your English project?"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Calvin screamed. "You're supposed to call it 'spying on the enemy'!"

"The enemy includes all targets that can be spied on to make articles for the school paper. That's your English project."

"Contradicting the dictator-for-life! That's one demerit!"

"_You _give _me _demerits? I think not!"

They started fighting, and rolled out of the treehouse. When they stopped, Calvin noticed Susie playing on the sidewalk.

"Shh, Hobbes! There's our first target! Get the camera!"

Hobbes sighed and hung the camera strap on his neck.

"Did you just sigh? I could give you demerits for that!"

"Calvin, shut the #$ up about demerits."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Calvin and Hobbes peeked over the hedge, where Susie was playing.

"She must've gone in for lunch. Let's check out what she was playing with. Gloves?"

"Check."

"Gas masks?"

"No."

"Whaddaya mean NO?"

"Not enough room in the budget."

"OK…Tweezers?"

"Check."

"Anti- Cootie Spray?"

"If you mean Lyssol…"

"JUST SAY CHECK!"

"CHECK!"

"Ha ha, real funny. Let's go, already!"

Calvin and Hobbes walked over to the toys.

"OK, Hobbes, Here's a possible headline…WITCH PREFORMS MAGIC ON VOODOO DOLLS OF PEOPLE PAST!"

"That's not true."

"Right, right…Let's go into her room and spy on her. Gas masks?"

"Not in the budget."

"RRR…"

-----------------------------------------------------

"OK, Hobbes, grab the rope!" said Calvin. He had thrown a rope through her window and after pulling himself up and spraying the room with Lyssol (ahem…Anti- Cootie Spray), he was ready to pull Hobbes up. "Hobbes?"

He turned around and saw Hobbes, already in the room.

"How did you do that?"

"I took the stairs."

"_Sigh_..."

"OK, mom, I'll be up in my room!"

"Hurry up, she's coming!"

Hobbes hid in the dresser, and Calvin hid under the bed.

Susie opened the door to her room.

"Why does my room smell like a spring meadow?" Susie said. "Ah well, I'd better write in my diary…Oh, man, I have to get Binky Betsy from outside before Calvin gets her!"

Susie ran outside, closing the door behind her.

"Come on, Hobbes!"

---------------------------------

Outside, Susie had picked up her dolls.

"Hello, tree! Thank you for giving me oxygen to breathe!"

She was _hugging_ the tree.

Calvin, who now had the camera, jumped up and took a picture.

"RUN, HOBBES!"

Calvin and Hobbes ran like Susie was a Brussels sprout (or at least Calvin did).

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, CALVIN!"

The chase was on!


	4. Surprises

Reviews: Thanks, everyone, for reviewing. Any comments about the story will be appreciated. (In other words, R&R)

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.

**Freedom of the Press**

Calvin and Hobbes had started to run like maniacs…and Susie was gaining on them.

"I'LL GET YOU, CALVIN!" she screamed.

Finally, they made it back to the treehouse, huffing and puffing.

"Hobbes, raise the rope ladder!"

"I…can't…reach…the…ladder!" Susie grunted.

"Ha ha, Susie! The tree-hugging truth will be known!" Calvin called after Susie, who was running away to tell on them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this?" Hobbes asked Calvin. "I don't think your dad wants you to be using the computer after what happened last time…"

(Flashback sequence engaged)

"CALVIN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER!" Dad screamed.

"Uhh…fixed it?" Calvin said sheepishly. He was standing in front of the computer, where the monitor had broken in half.

(Flashback sequence terminated)

"I'm sure he won't mind if we don't tell him."

"I'm sure he'll mind that you're not telling him."

"Oh, shut up. There! It's all typed! The truth shall be known!"

-------------------------------------------------

In Calvin's classroom…

"All right everyone, pass your articles in and the Layout Organizers will arrange how the paper will look."

Susie was sitting at her desk, fuming.

"Here you go, Miss Wormwood, I think you'll find the truth very entertaining." said Calvin, handing his article to Miss Wormwood.

"Calvin, what is this?" she asked.

"It's the first amendment and the truth."

"As long as it's truthful…" she sighed, putting it in the box of articles.

---------------------------------------------------

In the Layout Organizing room…

Candace, Ronald, Thomas, and Susie were sitting at a table. Miss Wormwood walked in with a large box marked "Entries".

"Here are the articles. Your job is to place them on the large sheet according to the instructions on your worksheets. I'll approve or decline the layout you chose in 20 minutes."

As they got to work, Susie secretly took Calvin's article about her and hid it in her pocket, with the top peeking out. She would shred it later.

20 minutes later…

"Okay, your layout is good, but where's Calvin's article?" said Miss Wormwood.

"His should be the headline, since he's head journalist." Thomas pointed out.

"Susie, do you know anything about where it went?" Miss Wormwood asked.

Susie tried to hide the article, but Miss Wormwood saw it, glued it on as the main headline, and left the room with the sheet.

Susie buried her head in her hands.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was reading the paper…and laughing.

Calvin swaggered over to Susie.

"Well, the truth is known, isn't it, tree-hugger?"

Susie socked Calvin in the face.

"I like hugging trees." she said, grinning evilly.

---------------------------------------------

In Calvin's room…

"You should have seen them laughing! The truth is out and Susie's embarrassed. My plan to humiliate everyone is working so far!" Calvin was rambling to Hobbes.

Hobbes looked out the window, ignoring Calvin's rants.

"Calvin! You've got to see this!"

Calvin and Hobbes looked out the window.

Every kid in the neighborhood was hugging a tree! To make bad matters worse, they all had a small sheet pinned to the back of their shirts.

**Tree Huggers' Club **

**Led by Susie**

"All we did was spread the popularity of tree-hugging!" Calvin yelped. Also, then Calvin realized that at school, they were laughing at _him_, not Susie. "I'll teach Susie to turn my own article around on me! Come on, Hobbes!" Calvin started to march out of the room.

Hobbes sighed and followed him.

A/N: So, whaddaya think so far? Please R&R!


	5. Word wars and Ronald

A/N: This chapter will sidetrack a little, but I'll get back to the main storyline.

Disclaimer: Still not owning Calvin and Hobbes…

**Freedom of the Press**

In Calvin's treehouse…

"First Tiger Hobbes, we must successfully eradicate the enemy, the Tree-Huggers' Club." Calvin explained to Hobbes.

"How?" Hobbes asked.

"We must bombard them with water balloons!"

A little while later…

Calvin and Hobbes were sitting in their treehouse. Calvin was now thoroughly soaked.

"OK…we must bombard Susie, but this time, you'll do it!" Calvin said to Hobbes.

A little while later…

Calvin was twice as soaked as before. Hobbes was whistling.

"Maybe we should stop bombarding people." Calvin sighed.

"Good idea. There's that saying 'The pen is more powerful than the sword' or something like that."

"Hobbes, that's a great idea! We can write about the problem tree hugging causes."

The next day…

**Tree bark may cause major scratches when hugged**

was the headline.

Next to it was a picture of Calvin, who Hobbes had lightly clawed (Hobbes had enjoyed that, since Calvin had asked for it).

The Tree-Huggers' Club had already started to dissolve.

"I knew I felt pain when I hugged that Maple!" said one member.

"But there are always birch trees!" Susie pointed out. "They have smooth trunks!"

The other kids just left her, throwing their signs away.

"NOOOOOO!"

------------------------------------------------

"OK, Hobbes, embarrassing Susie was a success. Next Person: Ronald."

"Who gets the camera?"

"You do. OK, He's not a girl, so we won't need-wait a minute, _is_ he a girl?"

Hobbes started rolling on the ground, laughing.

"I take that as an insult…and a no, fuzzbrain."

"It is a no."

-----------------------------------------------------

Soon, Calvin and Hobbes appeared to be wearing Anti-Cootie equipment, except it had "Anti-Nerd Equipment" markered on it.

Hobbes sighed.


	6. Ronald's secret

Disclaimer: I will never own Calvin and Hobbes, only when I dream…and then I wake up.

Reviews: Keep 'em coming and I'll make more chapters.

**Freedom of the Press**

"_Our next target is…Ronald…Ronald…Ronald._" came the voice.

"Hobbes, wake up!" Calvin yelled.

"Wah?" Hobbes said sleepily.

"We've got to get the poop on Ronald!"

"We're going to _poop _on _Ronald_?"

"No! We'll get the dirt on him!"

"We're going to bury him? Is that legal?"

"AARGH! What that means is we're going to find out whatever embarrassing thing he does!"

"Oh."

"C'mon, you literalist."

------------------------------------------

They were soon hiding behind the hedge.

"Ok, Ronald's in his room." Hobbes said. He was holding the binoculars. He's… Doing his homework?"

"NERD PREFORMS NERDLY RITUALS BY DOING HOMEWORK AT 3:00 ON A PERFECTLY SUNNY DAY, BRAINWASHED BY NERDITY!" Calvin yelled, writing furiously on his notepad.

"Nobody's going to buy that as a newspaper story."

"You're right. Instead, I should write about how TIGER DOUBTS CHILD PRODIGY!"

"Sigh… fine. Let's humiliate Ronald."

"That's the spirit! Now, look at my plan…"

A little while later…

Calvin sat behind the bush with his binoculars and a walkie-talkie. He saw Ronald in his room, done with his homework.

"Boy genius to fanged terror. The target is headed toward the coat hangar. Over." Calvin said into the walkie-talkie.

Hobbes, meanwhile, was stationed under Ronald's bed, which had a blanket with a math pattern (obviously). "Fanged terror to boy genius. The tracker has been deployed. Oh and where's my tuna? What? I'm not getting paid for this? Oh well…Over." Hobbes said, and then followed Ronald into the closet. He followed Ronald through the coats, thinking, "_This is a long closet._" Suddenly, he noticed a red glow.

When Ronald went through the last of the coats, he appeared to be kneeling.

"The target is acting strangely and there appears to be a glowing red light. I'm moving in. Over."

When Hobbes came out of the coats, he was amazed at what he saw.

--------------------------------------------------

"_Do I get any tuna? What a stupid tiger… and he hasn't reported back yet._" Calvin thought.

A/N: Cliffie! I'm giving everyone a day to guess what the red glow is. R&R!


	7. Secret revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes.

Review: Here you go.

**Freedom of the Press**

Hobbes emerged from the coats, seeing Ronald kneeling in front of something glowing red. As his eyes got used to the light, he was amazed at what he saw.

Suddenly, Ronald turned around. Before Hobbes could react, he was picked up and hoisted onto a tiny chair.

He tried to scream, and he seemed to be glued to the chair. No one could hear.

His walkie-talkie was still near the coats.

---------------------------------------------------

Calvin finally decided to go in and see what was wrong.

"_That lousy tiger is so stupid…_" Calvin thought.

Calvin grabbed the equipment and headed toward the rope hanging from the window. As he climbed up, he still couldn't figure out why Hobbes wasn't responding.

"_He's probably in a huff. That stupid tiger…_"

Calvin went into the closet stealthily. As he parted the coats in front of him, he saw what was making the red glow.

Ronald was kissing a picture of Susie. A giant shrine dedicated to Susie; plastered with pictures of her, red burning candles with painted hearts, a gray blob with the label Mr. Bun Stuffing…the list goes on and on. Atop it was a book that Calvin could see read Susie Bible. It was open to a page that was labeled _Susie's Hair_, with little strands of brown hair.

Calvin thought he would puke.

On a little seat on the shrine, Hobbes was sitting. It was labeled _Hobbes, Calvin's tiger. Hugged by Susie. What a lucky thing. _

Ronald was rambling to himself about how the shrine was "complete" and kneeling, while Calvin snapped pictures and wrote on his note pad, until beckoning to Hobbes.

Hobbes made a motion that meant "I can't move."

Calvin went to the window, got the rope, and went back. Ronald was now praying.

Calvin lassoed Hobbes with the rope and ran.

"Huh?" Ronald said. "Somebody saw me! COME BACK HERE!" He ran after Calvin, who had fallen out of the tree.

"Run!" Calvin yelled to Hobbes.

"Photo-journalism sure is a glamorous job." Hobbes said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Hobbes."


	8. The second Word Wars begin

Reviews: Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope this chapter is funny, too.

Disclaimer: Do I _look _like Bill Watterson?

Calvin and Hobbes were now on the run from Ronald, who didn't know who he was chasing.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow! I can't let my secret out until then!" Ronald was yelling.

-----------------------------------------

"Calvin, can't this wait? Ronald's secret will be out anyway!" Hobbes said. He and Calvin had escaped Ronald.

"Aw, what's he going to do? Propose to her? It's fine! We'll let out his secret for him!" Calvin retorted.

"All I'm saying is…"

"I don't want to hear it, tuna-breath! The truth shall be known!"

-------------------------------------------------

The next day, Calvin learned that Susie and Ronald had been booted off the Layout Organizers for trying to hide the articles with the truth about themselves, and were now journalists.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I need time to get this Writer's Block off of my desk. Stupid Calvin invention…


	9. but first an enemy must be recognized

Author's Note: We'll, Calvin's invention is off of my desk, so I can type now. Enjoy!

"Well, class, pass today's articles in the box, and Candace and Thomas will lay them out." Miss Wormwood said.

Calvin smugly passed his in, having learned that Thomas likes to eat fudge and ketchup at the same time.

--------------------------

"Calvin, aren't you worried that Susie and Ronald are journalists…_and_ they're dating?"

"That's gross…and, no. Now, how's this sound? NERD AND GIRLY GIRL HOOK UP! See gossip section for details."

Calvin was running title ideas by Hobbes for his next raw-truth article.

"The school paper doesn't _have_ a gossip section."

"Then I'll make one! Geez, do you not know what 'Head Journalist' means? You really shouldn't doubt me, Hobbes."

"But…never mind."

"Thank you. Now, listen to this. WHY ARE ALL MY TITLES IN CAPS?"

"Boy, would I like to know."

---------------------------------------

The next day, Calvin expected to see his article about Susie. Instead, he was alarmed to find that the front page read:

**Local Boy Speaks To Imaginary Cat**

--------------------------------------------

Calvin had been humiliated and ridiculed for that article…supposedly, the article was sent in anonymously, and all fingers pointed to Susie. Apparently, someone had snuck around Calvin's window, listening in on him.

Calvin shuddered.

A/N: Sorry for the short, late chapter. The next will be fast and longer…but I admit I'm super-lazy.


	10. The plan

Calvin was lying on his bed, reading the article for the umpteenth time.

_Maybe Calvin has no friends, so he simply makes one up. You may have had an imaginary friend once, but at six? It's unheard of._

"I'm surprised that this isn't in the editorials." Calvin said.

Hobbes had been pacing the room, wringing his hands. "Imaginary…she is calling me imaginary! I'm with you, Calvin; we're going to take her down…"

"But what if it wasn't Susie?"

Hobbes stopped pacing. "Is that…logic coming out of your mouth?"

"Very funny."

Calvin went over to his notepad and wrote:

**Head Journalist Calvin Announces Search for his Denouncer**

------------------------------------------

_It was rainy, as usual. My partner had the suspects. Questions poured down like the rain. Who would produce such lies? Who would publish them? Apparently, the Daily Journal would._

"Calvin? Calvin?"

Hobbes was waving his paw in front of Calvin's face, as Calvin muttered to himself.

"Tracer bullet, private eye…journal…"

SLAP!

"Ouch! Hey, I was meditating!"

"You were doing that Tracer Bullet thing again."

"SO?"

Hobbes walked over to the notepad, and looked at what Calvin had written.

Susie-I published an article about her

Ronald- him too, Susie's bo boy boyfriend

Candace-friend of Susie

Thomas-I almost published an article about him

"Well, the only thing we can do is…what was that thing you said a while back?

"'The pen is more powerful than the sword'?"

"Yeah, that…we have to make an article about something that will set them off…annoy them…make them want to publish another article about me! Then we catch them in the act."

"Sounds like a plan. The only thing is, Ronald might not be mad at you because you helped him make Susie his girl-"

"DON"T SAY IT!"


	11. Susie?

The next day, the daily editorial's headline read:

**Dolls: Can a Binky Betsy Mess With a Person's Mind?**

"Don't you think that's a bit obvious?" Hobbes asked.

"Of course not. Now for phase 2. If we don't catch Susie in the next week, then she's not the one."

--------------------------------------

Susie and Candace, who had originally teamed up to be journalists, were arguing outside of class. Hobbes listened in with a radio.

"I don't want to do an article about _that_! We're doing it on dolls!"

"For once in your life, would you take my advice?"

"_That's_ _it_! This team is over!"

'Then so is this friendship!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stormed off in opposite directions.

---------------------------------------------------

A week later…

"Calvin, I don't think it's Susie."

"Nah, it has to be Susie! We'll just have to turn up the heat!'

The next day…

**Susie Caught Making Out with Thomas**

"Yeah… that was my idea." Hobbes said to Calvin.

"The grossness didn't even happen, Hobbes. _I_ made it up."

"_Sigh…_"

Another headline read

**Calvin Turns School Paper into Tabloid**

Can you believe that Miss Wormwood was completely unaware of all this?

"That can't be Susie. It's too…"

'…much like something Thomas would do?" Hobbes suggested, smirking.


	12. Maybe not

A/N: Sorry about lack of updates. I'm a busy, lazy guy. This chapter, as a bonus, is way longer.

The next day, Calvin was at lunch, reading the new headline.

**School Fundraiser Led by Thomas**

"Hobbes, I think that Thomas is too busy with his self- glorification to be writing about me." Calvin said to Hobbes.

"Mm-hm." Hobbes sad, not looking up from the comic book he was reading.

"Susie and Candace are too busy writing about each other and girly stuff…Ronald, the nerd he is, is writing in the homework help section to write anything else…"

"Mm-hm."

"And there are still anonymous articles about me being sent in!"

"Mm-hm."

Calvin finally noticed that Hobbes was not looking up or paying attention.

"You haven't been listening, have you?"

"Hm?"

--------------------------------------------

The next day, an article was in the paper showing Calvin picking his nose.

Miss Wormwood was _still_ oblivious to all of this. Can you believe her?

"I don't get it, Hobbes!" Calvin said, walking around his room, which was now posted with articles about him and the private pictures that went with them. "All of the pictures were taken inside the house! If someone had set up automatic cameras, they would have would have had to skip school, sneak past Mom, set up the cameras, and set them to take pictures within a time limit of 30 minutes while Mom is out shopping or something!"

"It's a mystery, all right." Hobbes replied.

The next day, while Calvin was at school, Hobbes checked his cameras for pictures.


	13. Happy Endings

A/N: This is it! The final chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes or the quotes of Danny Phantom.

Calvin sat on his bed, steaming over the new article about him.

Suddenly, Hobbes busted into the room.

"Geez, ever heard of knocking?" Calvin said, annoyed.

"Whoa, sorry, Joe Hostility. Why so grumpy?" Hobbes retorted.

"Look at this!" Calvin yelled, shoving the paper in Hobbes' face.

The headline read:

**Poll: What the Heck Makes Calvin's Hair Do That Spiky Thing?**

"Well, whoever did that doesn't have the perfect grammar of a tiger." Calvin thought absentmindedly.

"Or _do_ they?" Hobbes said, holding up a few pictures from the hidden cameras.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me _you_ did this?" Calvin asked, his temper rising.

"See for yourself."

Calvin grabbed the pictures out of Hobbes' hand.

In were Calvin's least favorite tiger with red stripes on his tail, Socrates. (Swing123, see the bottom Author's Note, please)

Hobbes plugged his ears as it sank in.

"SOCRATES!" Calvin yelled.

Everyone in town heard it.

Even Socrates did, who was at his desk, planning out his biggest prank article yet.

"Uh-oh." he said.

Hobbes had never seen Calvin run so fast. He could've sworn that they both made it to Socrates' mansion in three seconds.

And his mansion was pretty far off…sort of.

Calvin busted in, his face red, and fumes coming out of his nostrils.

He was not happy.

"Cal, buddy…" Socrates started.

"I don't want any of your smart talk, Crateso! I'll have you know that I was the laughingstock of the whole school for those articles! I was on the brink of being the eternal butt of jokes! I want you to stop right now with those articles, or I'll give you a beating you'll never forget!"

Now, Calvin had been mad before, but Socrates realized that this time, he was on the brink of utter insanity. Calvin wasn't even screaming for ten minutes like usual.

He was sensible enough to know to stop.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop! Just cool it!"

Calvin stormed out, and realized that he didn't know how Socrates got the pictures.

He and Hobbes searched, but found nothing.

This story does have a happy ending, though.

Ms. Wormwood finally became aware and stopped the paper immediately.

Calvin's life went back to normal.

Socrates' life became relatively the same, planning and pulling pranks.

All except for one thing.

It turns out that Socrates had used the camera hidden in the room to get pictures.

It was dismantled tater in the latest Tracer Bullet case of the Rogue Water Balloon. (See A/N).

**The End**

A/N: See The Calvin and Hobbes Show Season One by Swing123.

A/N to Swing123: I want to know if it's OK to use Socrates in the future (and here). I also want to know if I can use Andy and Sherman in The Last Frontier, an upcoming story of mine (and possibly in the future). See my profile to see why I need them in the story. Tell me in a review, because I don't use the messager.


End file.
